The present invention relates to a wireless real time video system; and more particularly to a wireless video system operable to transmit video signals using a patch radiating antenna within the confines of a building to fixed video receivers in the 902 through 928 MHz, 2,400 through 2,500 MHz and 5,700 through 5,900 MHz frequency bands.
In the past, because of restrictions imposed by governmental agencies such as the FCC, the use of available wireless video systems that employ standard video technology has been limited to high priority military and governmental operations.
However, in recent years, the need for closed circuit television (CCTV) systems, has greatly expanded in both the private and non-military governmental sectors. Particularly with regard to both overt and covert surveillance operations, there is a need for a protable dependable and well-modulated wireless video surveillance system for stores, manufacturing plants and for use in law enforcement.
Because existing wireless video systems traditionally operate in frequency domains that interfere with other radio frequency transmissions, military and governmental agency use of wireless video has been severely restricted.
Thus, a widespread need exists for a discreet, economical, reliable, wireless video system that can operate within the limitations imposed by government regulation while meeting the diverse demands of business and industry.
Traditional methods of video surveillance systems rely upon hard-wired video transmitter and video receiver installations to provide surveillance. The primary drawback of such hard-wired surveillance systems, particularly in pre-existing facilities, lies in the high cost associated with system installation.
The high cost of installation of a hard-wired video system is directly attributable to the necessity of routing video cables for each monitoring camera location to a central surveillance station. Running cables from the video cameras to the video receiving monitor is particularly costly if done after building construction. Cable routing requirements also hamper the ability to institute and maintain a covert surveillance of a specific area, particularly in high danger situations. In such cases, the video cabling cannot be left exposed to view so the work involved in routing cables through internal building conduits will cause considerable disruption in and around the surveillance area that is difficult to conceal.
Finally, the transmission range of signals from the video cameras to remote viewing locations is limited in the hard-wired video installations because cable length is restricted and the internal routing paths available between the camera and receiver may be excessively long or tortious.
Thus, a wireless video transmission system operable in real time that can be made fully portable to meet the security needs of both public and private sectors for discreet, high quality, affordable surveillance, would serve to resolve many of these problems that limit the uses of current hard-wired systems and meet many long-unsatisfied security needs. Specific areas where such a portable security system would benefit the public include hospitals, retail stores, grocery and drug stores, warehouses, governmental offices, educational facilities and the transportation industry.